Pups Save a Marketplace/Story
Here's the story of how the pups, some of their Magical World Pals, and a Neopet and her Petpet save the Magical Marketplace. Intro: Sugar Rush (The Pups are in the Magical World again) (Penelope is running ahead of them) Penelope: Come on! We're almost there. Lilac: Slow down, sweetie-pie! Rubble: *pants* Speaking of which, I told her not to have three Pup-cakes before coming here... She's got a sugar rush now... Marshall: Well, they are those special cup-cakes for pups which is why they are called Pup-cakes. Everest: Hey, guys! Wait for me! (The pups all eventually make where Penelope is out of breath) Penelope: *whew* *pant pant* We.... *pant pant* .... made it... (She falls down) Rubble: I told you that you shouldn't have eaten those Pup-cakes. The sugar makes you go fast but tires you out faster... (Majesty and Rosie walk out) Rosie: Hey, guys! You're back! Rubble: Hey, guys. Majesty: *chuckles* Looks like some-pup had a sugar rush. Well I have the cure for the sugar rush. Come on in. (Chase and Rubble carry Penelope as they all walk into the den) (Scene Changer: Cupcake eaten in a few bites) (In the den) (Penelope is wolfing down some kibble) Penelope: Ahh... that's better. Thanks, Majesty. Majesty: My Go-Go Rush always cures a Sugar Rush. It's filled with vitamins and protein that fill you up with energy. I'm glad you like it. Sweet-Angel: Hey, Mom. We're low on food. (Majesty sees her step-daughter near the pantry and fridge) (There is a low supply of food inside) Don: Apparently, we need to purchase more. Rosie: We can get more. Sweet Angel: Yeah. Everest: Hey, can we help? Rosie: Well.... Don: Hey, why don't you show them the Magical Marketplace? Sweet-Angel: Good idea, Daddy. With Dewdrop out on "important business", not sure what he meant by that, we could use a little help with the shopping. Rosie: Yeah. Who's up for the Marketplace? Pups: Yeah! Penelope: After our energy booster snack, we are ready to help. And we can use it as our thank you to Majesty. Majesty: Oh, please, I'm just glad I could help with the Sugar Rush. (Don dips his drill tail in some ink and writes stuff down on a small piece of paper) (He gives it to Sweet-Angel) Don: Here's a list of everything we need. Sweet-Angel: Hmmm... Let's see... (Reads list) *Fruit *Carrots *Lettuce *Dream Cream *Bread *Milk *Juice *Muffins *Berries *Flour *Eggs *Pork *Patrami *Peanut Butter *Cheese *Water Bottles *Tea Cakes That's a lot of stuff. Don: Well... your mother has agreed to provide the food for the Garden Party tomorrow. Majesty: I'd do it myself, but I need to harvest the stuff from the garden. Don: I can get the potatos. Majesty: Of course. And can you get some carrot seeds too? Rosie: Sure, mom. Chase: And with us helping, there's no need to worry. Rosie: Then let's go! (Rosie, Sweet-Angel, and the girl pups all grab baskets with the boy pups behind them) (They all run out of the den) Majesty: *calls out* And be sure to say hi to Lady Zelda for me! Don: Majesty, are you sure about...? Majesty: Don, I don't think she'll be coming back there anytime soon. Don: But, don't you... Majesty: Don't worry, Don. Our girls are strong. And what are her chances anyway? Don: *sigh* I guess you got a point there. (Scene Changer: A magenta Rose) Tossed Out (Note: There's a bit of French in this part) (The group soon reaches the Magical Marketplace) Sweet-Angel: There it is! (Suddenly) Maria's voice: *scream* (They see Maria get thrown out of the entrance) Male voice: AND STAY OUT!! Maria: Oh! Sacre bleu! Tu es tres mal. Terible! Ma chapeau! C'est terible! (The group runs over to her) Skye: Maria, what's going on? Maria: Ze most awful thing! I was just about to spend zis fine day in ze marketplace, but I was zrown out like une mignonne petite chaton. Zat hooligan said zat ze market is closed. C'est imposible! Ze market is always open at zis time. Sweet-Angel: We'll see about that! (The group walks into the market and they meet with a mean looking brown bear) (He's dressed in a ripped black leather jacket and torn jeans and dark sunglasses) Bear: What are you doing? Rosie: Who are you? The market doesn't have guards! Bear: I'm no guard. I'm Steel, from the Rough, Tough, Shadow Gang! Sweet-Angel and Rosie: *gasp* The Rough, Tough, Shadow Gang!? Skye: The what? Rosie: They are a rough, tough, and bad gang of hooligans. Steel: So true.... Hey, we're in charge of the Market now! Get out or I'll toss you out myself! (His shadow hovers over him) (They are tossed out) AND STAY OUT!!! (Marshall is tossed out last) (He lands on Maria's left ear) Maria: Oh! Mon orielle! Mon orielle! Marshall: What? Maria: You, are, on, my, ear. Marshall: Oh, sorry...... (He gets off her) Maria: What did I tell you? Zis is awful. What do we do? Willa-Wishes and Fifi Voice 1: *whispers* Come over here... Voice 2: *whispers* Feepit. Feepit. Chase: Who said that? Voice 1: Over here, in the bushes. Voice 2: Feepit. Feepit. (The group looks at the bushes and approaches them) (Suddenly, the bushes disappear to show an underground secret passage) (Then a boot appears behind them and kicks them into the passage) (They alll fall down the stairs and land at the bottom into a posh room similar to a hotel VIP room) Maria: A literal underground hotel? Voice 1: Actually, this is the Market staff's home. We're in Lady Zelda's. (They see a Yellow Kacheek on the couch with a Blue Feepit) (The Feepit is wearing a beige hat and the Kacheek is wearing a chef hat and a blue bandana around her neck) Sweet-Angel: *gasps* Willa-Wishes?! Willa-Wishes: *gasps for air* Charmaine-Rita-Hillary-Kiki-Lavender-Lily-Carly-Chelsea-Lunamon the First? Sweet-Angel: Everyone calls me Sweet Angel now. I can't believe it's you! (The two squeal with joy as they hug each other) Rosie: What's going on? Sweet-Angel: Rosie, this is Willa-Wishes. She's my best friend! Penelope: Your best friend!? Sweet-Angel: Yeah, we've known each other 'til Willie and Fifi moved away. Willa-Wishes: You haven't grown out of the nickname, have you, Charlotte? Sweet-Angel: Yeah. Hey, Fifi! Fifi: Feepit! Feepit! Sweet-Angel: Willlie, what are you doing here? Willa-Wishes: Well, Fifi and I work for Ol' Cook the baker. I'm hoping to become the new owner if he retires. Rosie: Ol' Cook.... doesn't he have his own chick? Willa-Wishes: Mandy Flamingo? Oh, she's more into who she's talking to on the phone than baking bread. Fifi: Fee-pit! Maria: Wait one second. What has happened to ze marketplace? Willa-Wishes: The Rough, Tough, Shadow Gang's leader took over the marketplace. She locked Lady Zelda, the kind owner of the market, somewhere we don't know. Now we're all forced to slave for those dark hooligans. Luckily, they don't know about this underground neighborhood, so the families are perfectly safe here. Fifi: Feepit! Feepit! Feepit! Willa-Wishes: You're right, Fifi. We haven't been properly introduced to you all. Sweet-Angel: Oh, sorry, Willie. Well, this is my step-sister, Rosie the Vulpix. Rosie: Hey, I saw you at the bakery working hard. Willa-Wishes: Well, I'm doing my best. Sweet-Angel: That's Maria. Maria: Bonjour. Willa-Wishes: I've seen you a couple of times. Sweet-Angel: And this is the PAW Patrol: Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Lilac, Zuma, Rubble, Penelope, and Everest. PAW Patrol: Hi! Willa-Wishes: The PAW Patrol!? You came to help us? I always heard about you guys! You came to help us, right!? Chase: Uh.... guess that's what we're doing now. Willa-Wishes: Yes! Come this way! (She opens a door and runs in) (Sounds of splashing are heard) (off-screen) Wait, that's the bathroom... (Shake sounds are heard) (She runs out of that room and opens another door) Yep, this is it! Come on! Follow me! (She runs through the door) (Fifi bounces out the door) (The confused group follows them until they reach a closed opening above them) (Rest is coming soon)